


don't got no secrets (these panties are see-through)

by will_p



Series: #Looktober2020 [2]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Lingerie, M/M, That's it that's the plot, they're happy & in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: È un po’ come prepararsi a salire sul palco, in un certo senso. Ogni cosa al posto giusto, ogni dettaglio controllato due volte.[Prompt:24. lingerie]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: #Looktober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952413
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	don't got no secrets (these panties are see-through)

**Author's Note:**

> Secondo giro di [#Looktober](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/), nonché ultimo giorno in cui sarò in pari perché mi sono finita la roba messa fa parte. Yay!!
> 
> Titolo @ _Lingerie_ \- Lizzo. (Grazie Sun per il consiglio ♥)

È un po’ come prepararsi a salire sul palco, in un certo senso. Ogni cosa al posto giusto, ogni dettaglio controllato due volte - i pollici passati sotto l’elastico in cima alle cosce, per saggiarne la stretta; le clip aggiustate e strette precisamente al punto giusto; il pizzo lisciato per cadergli sui fianchi nella maniera più immacolata.

(È un po’ come andare in guerra.)

Non lo fa per Edo, ed è questo il punto.

Non lo fa per i fan, non lo fa per l’obiettivo. Lo fa perché non si sente mai davvero se stessa come quando si infila in un paio di mutandine, lo fa perché lo schiocco dei ganci della guepiere sulle calze gli manda un brivido lungo la schiena, lo fa perché è una regina, e una regina si merita questo ed altro.

Edo viene dopo.

(Edo è l’unico con cui si senta libera di farsi vedere _così_.)

Fa un respiro profondo e lo trattiene, guardando come il suo torace si espande fasciato nel corpetto di seta scura, alto appena fino ai capezzoli, poi si decide a uscire dal bagno.

Edo è seduto sull’orlo del letto a guardare il telefono, quando entra in camera, ma lancia via il cellulare come un mattone appena lo vede, voltandosi tutto verso di lui. Lauro sorride, si nasconde un pochino piegando il viso, ma lo raggiunge in tre passi decisi e poi gli si siede in grembo, ginocchia puntate sul materasso, felice che Edo si sia liberato dei pantaloni mentre lei si preparava.

“Ehi,” gli soffia sulle labbra, divertita, drappeggiandogli le braccia sulle spalle.

Edo lo acchiappa per la vita, lo tiene stretto, la tiene al sicuro, come sempre, e poi gli fa scorrere lentamente i palmi lungo i fianchi. “La’,” mormora, incantato, ipnotizzato, guardandola negli occhi come un miraggio, e lei deve abbassarsi a baciarlo, mordergli le labbra e sentirlo sciogliersi tra le sue cosce, perché non c’è niente di più intossicante.

“C’hai già in mente qualcosa?” chiede Edo, a fior di labbra, accarezzandogli le gambe come una tortura. Le calze di oggi sono appena ricamate, quasi banali, ma sentire le sue dita che premono da sopra la stoffa è già troppo.

“Nah,” mormora, strusciandosi su di lui, già dura sotto la seta delle mutandine. Edo gli passa le dita sotto il reggicalze, sorride baciandola di nuovo, poi le circonda la vita con la presa solida e calda delle sue mani.

“Allora ce penso io,” dice, e la solleva di peso per buttarla sul letto.

Lauro ride, mentre Edo le gattona sopra, e gli abbraccia il collo prima di baciarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: anche questa fic è stata scritta _prima_ di Maleducata.


End file.
